pmmm_x_yuyuyufandomcom-20200215-history
Togo Mimori
Togo Mimori (東郷 美森 Tōgō Mimori?), also known as Washio Sumi (鷲尾 須美 Washio Sumi?)is one of the main Protagonists in Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Yuki Yuna is a Hero. Background Two years ago, Togo was scouted by the Taisha for another group of Heroes with Nogi Sonoko and Minowa Gin. Because of her strong aptitude, she was adopted by the influential Washio family, giving her the name Washio Sumi. Her real family was compensated with lavish gifts for her services and sacrifices. When fighting the Vertex alongside Sonoko, she activated her Mankai two times, first losing the use of her legs and then losing her memories of the past several months. Afterward, she was returned to her original family, who told her that she had lost her legs and her memories in a traffic accident, and she retook her birth name. The Taisha gave the Togo family a lavish house next to the Yuki family, in part for recompense and partly because Yuna had the highest Hero Aptitude of anybody tested. After this, Togo began attending Sanshu Middle School and joined the Hero Club. Appearance Togo is a wheelchair-bound girl with long, black hair tied in a low ponytail using a blue ribbon which she drapes over her left shoulder, along with dark green eyes. Compare to the other girls, Togo grew more maturely for her age within two-year time span from washio sumi being the second tallest in the group and having the largest breast in the entire series which usually well hidden in her school uniform. Her school uniform is a long-sleeved black cardigan with a red ribbon on the chest area, with a cream-colored shirt beneath and black thigh-high socks. Her casual wear is a light blue dress that cuts beneath her bust to reveal a white undershirt. Her wheelchair is black and dark blue. Her Hero uniform is a tight-fitting blue and white bodysuit with detached sleeves, along with four long, blue ribbons which trail from her shoulders and serve to prop up Togo's body as well as move her around. Her hair grows much longer in her Hero form and is flows freely from a white hairband around her ears. Her Mankai gauge resembles a Morning Glory and is located on her left breast. In her Mankai form, she has a light blue and white long, flowing kimono-like dress and a golden ring above. Her Mankai takes the form of a large flying spaceship mounted with several laser cannons, which Togo can use to fly around the battlefield. As Sumi Washio, her Hero Form is a long, neon purple kimono-like dress with blue accents. She has a purple and grey-black undersuit and her hair is tied back with a chrysanthemum-shaped barette. Sumi also had much more small armor additions then, due to the lack of the fairy system. Togo is a mature, intelligent girl who is nonetheless always willing to speak her mind. She studies computer programming and runs the Hero Club's website, and is also very good at baking sweets. She is a Japanese history buff and is extremely patriotic, refusing to eat non-Japanese food or use English loanwords in her speech. Togo is a pessimist by her own admission who will often begin to have dark thoughts when left alone, but she can also be quite silly at times. Togo prefers to be called by her family name (Togo) instead of her given name (Mimori), even by her best friend Yuna. As a Hero, Togo possesses the Mankai after expending a great deal of magic, granting exceptional power unique to Togo for a limited amount of time. Every Hero has a Mankai gauge on some part of their uniform in the form of a five-petaled flower. Using large amounts of magic or blocking powerful attacks will cause one of the gauge's five petals to light up, and once all five petals have been lit, a Hero can activate their Mankai form. When the Mankai is activated, rainbow-colored roots of energy will spring up from the Jukai and surround the user in light, before the light explodes into an enormous, flower-shaped aura. Their weapon will also become a much stronger version of their primary weapon. Additionally, the Mankai involves the Shinju granting a portion of its own power to a Hero, and thus it requires a sacrifice in return. This sacrifice is referred to as the Sange (falling flowers). After a Hero's Mankai dissipates, they will permanently lose a bodily function in return, such as Togo's hearing in her ear. Togo fights using a variety of ranged weapons from a long distance. Her first fairy, Aobozu, allows her to use a sniper rifle that lets her fire powerful shots from extremely long range. Another fairy, Gyobudanuki, gives her the twin pistols that she wields in reverse grip, and her fairy Shiranui gives her a rifle for midrange. Her fourth fairy, Kawabotaru, creates portals around her which autonomously fire lasers at nearby threats. As Washio Sumi, she fought using a bow which could charge up its arrows to explode on impact, or fire arrows which could stick to its target and explode after a delay. After Gin's death, she was granted her first fairy, Aobozu, and her bow was upgraded into a sniper rifle.